


Accomplice

by Sinitar_of_The_Valley



Series: AFK Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 19, 20, Confession, F/F, F/M, Family, Favours, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, Help, Incest, Lesbian, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sisters, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, young adult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinitar_of_The_Valley/pseuds/Sinitar_of_The_Valley
Summary: Two Lesbian lovers enlist the help of an unsuspecting friend to help them get through a dinner without their family finding out about their relationship as a pair of sister lovers.





	Accomplice

My sister and I, Mia and Amanda respectively, are home alone. We had no clue that this moment would change our lives. We are still underage, well I’m 18, but our parents, more like mom and aunt, had to go out on a trip to the grocery store. And both of us decided to stay behind. There aren’t any sinister plans behind it. We just didn’t feel like going. We are perfectly comfortable being here at home. I mean, what is in it for us to go with them? Knowing our parents, they’ll find someone to talk to at the store. It’s what they always did. Then again I sometimes do it when I find some friends outside. So _Hypocrisy!!_

My sister is once my junior. It seems like our mom didn’t waste any time since we are exactly eight months apart. I’m a May baby and Mia is a January baby. We have our fights most of the time, but we genuinely care about each other. I remember the time that I actually fought her bully. Some girl in elementary was always picking on her. It got to the point where she stuck gum in Mia’s hair. I didn’t take that shit though. I ended up suspended for dragging her around by the hair. My mom was mad at me for doing what I did. But I didn’t care, I’d do it again if it meant protecting my sister. I loved her and she loved me. That’s all that I cared about honestly. And I don’t know what I would do without her.

Right now we were watching tv, sitting together, in front of the couch. Waggs, our Great Dane Husky dog mix, was sleeping on it and we didn’t want to wake him up. In terms of ownership, he was mine but he belonged more to my sister. I got him as a gift to her 7 months ago when I turned 18. With my mom’s permission of course. And the two spent almost all day together. And at night, Waggs would sleep at her feet to protect her. By now I guess he would be about a year old. With him around my sister, I would never have to worry about her being in any kind of danger, either bullies or serious harm. Waggs is a good boy.

Mia had her head resting on me. I could feel her weight on my breast. I had my arm wrapped around her tightly. And I had my chin resting on her head. I guess you could say we were cuddling. This is how we mostly spent our free days. Watching a movie in accordance with whatever it was that Mia was infatuated with, but it was mostly always a superhero movie. If not a movie then we’d be in our room listening to music and maybe even dancing with each other with Waggs looking at us in the corner wagging his tail happily like he always did. I loved these little moments together. It made me so happy.

But my aunt didn’t like this. She thought that the amount we spent together was unhealthy. That in no way was it natural in the way we were together. In her words, “It is unlike any sibling relationship and should be stopped. It’s in league with the devil, Myra.” It was bullshit. And my mom knew it. I loved my aunt. I really did. But then when she proposed to separate me from Mia, well I don’t want to say anything rash. But Mia is my sister. And I can’t stomach the thought of being separated. It makes me want to just throw up. Puke out all of my insides. How could my aunt think that? We were raised religiously. And if anything, it was outright disgusting!

I looked over at my sister. I didn’t realise that I had begun to tighten my grip on her. So I loosened my hold a bit. She didn’t seem to notice so I turned away from her. What was going through my head? I couldn’t even pay attention to the movie anymore either. The explosions and fighting were taking a back seat in my brain. What was on the front seat? My sister? I’m thinking about her, yes. But it’s because I love her. I don’t really _love_ her. At least I hope I didn’t. Everything was going a mile a second. Too much noise. Couldn’t concentrate. Please, everything just stop! This was against religion. Stupid, stupid religion. It rejected everything that was unnatural like the lgbt. I fought against that but this, what I was thinking was actually, really unnatural. But incest was common in the bible. It is now that I think about it. Stupid religion!

“Fuck Religion,” my sister suddenly said mirroring my thoughts. She shifted out of her position next to me. I had to raise my head in order for her to get comfortable in her new stance. She now sat on her legs looking at the tv. “It would never accept love like theirs.”

I looked up at the screen to see what she was talking about. Two men were kissing. Midnight and Apollo. I chuckled silently. My sister was a sucker for Romance just as much as action. She was the reason why I fought against the belief of condemnation of the lgbt. I knew that she was in a stage of questioning her orientation. And I wanted to help her through it. If my mom knew then Mia would certainly be sent to a psychologist. Or one of those retreats that “help” you find your way back.

“Don’t let our parents catch you saying that,” I laughed.

“Why not? It’s the truth. And you know that I can’t say a lie,” she smiled. Her face muted and she was no longer looking at me with amusement.

“What’s wrong, Mia?”

“Do you think I’ll ever have what they have? I wish I could have my own Apollo,” she kept her eyes frozen on the scene Midnight was having.

“I thought I was Apollo,” I frowned teasing.

I jumped up and pulled Mia with me. She laughed as I got her to dance around with me twirling around the room. Step step. Twirl. I held her by the waist and she had her hand on my shoulder. The spark of fun was renewed in her eyes. I was happy that she was happy. I didn’t like her sad eyes.

“How nice of you to offer yourself for my happiness,” she chuckled.

“You know I would do anything for your happiness.”

We weren’t moving anymore. We found ourselves frozen into place. Waggs had woken up and was excitedly weaving around our feet. His excitement ended up nearly knocking me into Mia’s face.

“Woah,” I laughed nervously.

“You nearly kissed me,” she matched my amusement.

“I don’t think I would have minded,” I shrugged.

My breathing became heavy as everything fell silent again. The movie still ran in the background but it was nonexistent right now to both of us. Slowly, tentatively, I leaned forward and closed my eyes. Our lips locked and everything exploded.

Waggs’ barking broke us out of that emotional explosion. Followed by the jiggling of keys outside the door.

“Did you girls behave yourselves?” My mom asked as she came in with our aunt following behind.

Mia and I shared a knowing look of amusement before answering.

“Well it was certainly mouth opening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Emma is back baby! But yall can call me Sinitar. Just because I'm not continuing my Knocked up to Heaven story, it doesn't mean that I'm done being edgy or controversial. Plus I am a big sucker for Romance and Slice of Life stories and this place is mostly lacking in that department.
> 
> So I wanted to write a sex scene here for the prologue, y'know spice things up. But my co-author is a bit squeamish on these controversial types of stories. Shame. The Poor sod will never get rid of his virginity. The reason why I have a co-author was that I was on Reddit all happy and dandy and then I met this guy. He's been wanting to get his toes wet on these sexy time stories. Plus he'll be helping me with ideas and updating on time. He even wrote two or three of these chapters. But he edits all the chapters so...
> 
> Maybe I'll convince him to let me write a sex scene for a future story so who knows. My fans will get what they want.


End file.
